


Soulmates, Secrets, and Starbucks

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Soulmate AU, Supercorp endgame, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Kara thought she had found her soulmate, but there are more than one person in this world with the initials LL. Good thing there’s only one KZED.SuperCorp-tober Day 26 Prompt: Coffee





	Soulmates, Secrets, and Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first time writing any kind of soulmate AU so I do hope it turned out alright. This one wouldn't be what it is without Monroha-Kay who gave me so much help so yet another shout out to her!

"How have you never been to Starbucks before?" Alex asked Lena as she sat next to her in Lena's living room, handing her a glass of red wine.

Lena shrugged. "Just haven't had the time." She spoke simply.

Alex raised a brow at her. "Never had the time? In 26 years you've never had time to go to Starbucks?"

Lena glanced down, ignoring the question she knew her friend was asking.

"Is this about the whole soulmate thing?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence passed between them, her friend suddenly drinking the wine down so as to avoid answering was confirmation enough.

It has developed in recent years, however strangely, that upon going to Starbucks for the first time; whatever initials were written on your order next to your name were those of your soulmate. There was no guarantee regarding when you'd find your soulmate, just an assurance that your soulmate was in fact out there, for the most part anyway.

"What if it's blank?" Lena offered as she poured herself another hefty glass of wine.

While it was uncommon some people were destined to be alone either because their soulmate already died, or because they may die before meeting their soulmate. In a few rare cases, the soul of the other person simply hadn't been matched.

"It's not going to be blank Lena." Alex said

"Easy for you to say." Lena spoke with a roll of her eyes and motioning to the ring on her friend's finger.

"You know it took Kelly and I a long time to find each other, and it wasn't easy even after we had."

Lena sigh gently. "Exactly my point, what if it's messy, or awkward, what if the person is already dead?"

"You can't just not want to go because you might get rejected, how is that any different than all other forms of dating?"

"It's just not something I want to think about too much okay?" Lena spoke again as she twirled the wine in her glass.

"You know Kara may be better at this than me." Alex suggested.

Lena shot her a glare. "Don't even go there Alex. I just need some time okay?" She requested. She had found out several weeks ago about her best friend's secret identity and still had a hard time processing the events.

"It's been nearly three weeks Lena."

"She lied to me Alex. For years, she lied about who she was."

"But she never lied about how she felt about you." Alex spoke strongly.

"That's part of the problem. Supergirl didn't trust me, I'm supposed to just believe Kara did? She has said awful things to me, and I to her. I never thought she would treat me the way she treated me as Supergirl a few times."

Alex ran a hand through her short hair. "You know that's just because she cared about you and didn't want to see you hurt."

"Well she hurt me." Lena spoke coldly, her words like ice hanging in the room.

Alex sigh again. "Well I still think you ought to go to Starbucks." She pointed out, going back to a slightly happier topic. "Tomorrow, I'll pay." Alex grinned.

"Alex-"

"No arguing." Alex said, using her best 'I run a secret government agency and you'll listen to me' voice.

"Yes ma'am." Lena spoke teasingly, unable to hold back her smile at Alex's face.

"You're lucky Luthor, normally outside of work Kelly is the only one allowed to call me that." She spoke cheekily, her lips pursed.

"Oh god Alex, I didn't need to know that." Lena sigh, eventually joining in with Alex's laughter.

* * *

The next day Alex met Lena at the Starbucks, grinning as she ordered her coffee "Are you excited?"

"More like petrified." Lena spoke simply. "I really don't think this is a good idea Alex."

“It’s a great idea.” Alex spoke as they stepped up to order. It didn’t take long for them to place their orders and soon they were waiting next to the counter for their drinks. Alex reached forward for her refresher when it was put on the counter, taking a long sip as she watched Lena. “Your hands are shaking.” Alex observed in a mumble, her lips still around the stray.

Lena clenched her hands into fists to stop them from shaking, reaching forward for her drink when her name was called. Swallowing hard she flipped to where her name was, frowning in confusion.

“What’s it say?” Alex asked.

“K, Z, E, D. That seems a bit convoluted doesn’t it?” Lena sigh. “No one has that many initials.”

Alex raised a brow. “That does seem weird.” She admitted. “Maybe the person took both their parents names?”

“What kind of last name starts with a “Z”?” Lena sigh. “Just because there is a soulmate doesn’t mean we’ll ever meet.” Lena reminded.

Alex nodded, suddenly feeling bad for forcing Lena into coming here. “Well you never know right?” She said, doing her best to sound hopeful.

Lena sigh. “Yeah, I really should be getting to work. Thanks for the coffee.” With that, Lena was out the door, leaving Alex alone with a frown on her face.

* * *

“Luce I’m home!” Kara’s voice floated through the apartment as she came in the door.

“Hey Kara.” Lucy smiled. “How was your day?” She asked, closing the report in her hand.

Kara bounced over to her girlfriend of nearly two years, giving her a quick kiss. “My day was alright, sent in a few articles. How was yours?”

Lucy smiled at the action. “Nothing too exciting, mostly going over papers.” She sigh.

Kara scrunched her nose. “That sounds awful.” She said honestly as she pulled back and went to the kitchen. “Why don’t I order dinner and we can just have a lazy night in?” Kara offered.

“Sounds great, I’ll finish these up so I’m yours for the rest of the night.” Lucy smiled and went back to working on the papers spread out in front of her.

Kara smiled, turning around so her back was to Lucy before she slipped the small box from her pocket, she opened in carefully, looking down at the diamond ring between the padding before glancing back over her shoulder at Lucy, letting out a breath before putting it away and going through their list of take-out options.

* * *

Alex sat in the break room of the DEO, scribbling out the letters of Lena’s supposed soulmate: K, Z, E, D; looking over the letters again and again. She wasn’t sure why but they seemed overly familiar in the order. She had gone through nearly every person she could think of.

She was AD, and she knew that Kelly was KO and they had found each other.

James’ was WS but he was still trying to figure out who it could be.

Kara’s was LL and she and Lucy had gotten together shortly after dating, besides Lucy’s was… Alex’s thoughts trailed off, suddenly realizing that Lucy had never said what the initials of her soulmate was.

“Shit.” Alex cursed in sudden realization, grabbing her bag and running from the DEO.

* * *

She arrived at Kara and Lucy’s shared apartment, banging on the door incessantly. She let out a relieved sigh when Kara pulled open the door. “Hey Alex, everything okay?” Kara asked, concerned by her sisters panicked expression.

“Have you proposed yet?” Alex asked in a whisper.

“No, I was just waiting on dinner-”

“Don’t.” Alex spoke firmly.

“What?” Kara asked confused. “What do you mean ‘don’t’?”

“I don’t think Lucy is your soulmate.” Alex spoke simply.

“What? Alex that’s ridiculous, of course she is.” Kara spoke, fully sure of herself and such a statement.

Alex pushed her way into the apartment, going over to where Lucy had glanced at them but had yet to acknowledge her presence. “Hi Alex.”

“Hi Lucy.” Alex spoke, not beating around the bush as she dove right into the conversation. “What was your soulmates initials?” She asked bluntly.

She watched Lucy pale before swallowing slightly. “Excuse me?”

“Your soulmates initials, what were they?” She asked again.

“Alex come on leave her alone.” Kara requested, but an uneasy feeling was growing in her gut at the realization that Lucy wasn’t answering right away.

Lucy remained silently, she had never outright lied about this before, only ever avoiding such questions.

“You didn’t have one did you.” Alex asked.

Lucy dropped her gaze, unable to look at Kara’s face who now seemed completely heartbroken at the realization.

“You lied to me?” Kara whispered, pain filling her voice.

“It wasn’t a lie.” Lucy defended, though she knew that was a weak excuse. “You were so happy about it all the time, and since you’re not from here I kind of thought maybe you wouldn’t have one, so I didn’t think anything of it.”

She finally lifted her eyes to meet Kara’s and she had never seen her girlfriend look so destroyed. “Why-” Kara cleared her throat as her voice broke, but it didn’t help much. “Why wouldn’t I have a soulmate?”

“Kara you are literally from another planet. I thought it was just a fluke that you had gotten LL, or any initials at all. You’re not exactly normal.”

“So you think that because I’m not from here I should what, not be destined to be with someone?” Kara asked confused, Lucy’s reiteration that she wasn’t normal stinging more than she thought it would.

“It’s not that big of a deal, I thought it didn’t matter that I didn’t have any.” She spoke, running a stressed hand over the back of her neck.

“You should have told me.” Kara sigh, doing her best to stop herself from crying. “I think you should go.” Kara whispered.

Lucy nodded gently, knowing there was no fixing this. “I’ll have someone come get my stuff.” She assured as she left the apartment wordlessly, closing the door behind her.

Alex stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, hoping she hadn’t just fucked up her sister’s entire life.

“What am I going to do Alex?” She sobbed.

“It’ll all be okay Kara.” Alex assured her.

“She lied to me for years Alex, for the first time I actually thought I could be just like everyone else, that I didn’t have to hide every single part of me. I am literally an alien Alex, how am I supposed to find someone who doesn’t look at me like there’s something wrong with me?” She questioned.

Alex frowned deeply, tightening her arms around her sister. “That is not going to happen okay. You have so many people that love you, me, J’onn, James, Brainy, Nia, Lena…” She trailed off at the last name, knowing her sister would likely argue the addition.

“My girlfriend isn’t my soulmate, Lena, who is probably the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend besides you, hates me. What if Lucy was right? What if I wasn’t supposed to have those initials on my cup, what if it was a mistake? What if I’m destined to be alone?” She whispered.

“I don’t think that’s true.” Alex told her gently. “In fact I think I know who your soulmate is.”

\----

Kara was floating outside Lena’s penthouse apartment, listening to the steady beat of Lena’s heart. She knew she shouldn’t be here, or if she was she should have gone in the front door like a normal person, she should have let Lena refuse to let her in, but she couldn’t risk that. She had to see her, had to talk to her, to explain everything.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before landing on Lena’s balcony and tapping her fingers against the glass, offering Lena a weak smile when she flinched gently and turned to face the superhero currently on her balcony.

Lena hesitantly went to the door, pulling it open slightly. “Kara I don’t know if you should be here.” She whispered.

“I know.” Kara spoke gently. “I just, I needed to talk to you, to explain some things.”

“Won’t Lucy want you at home?” Lena asked, however stepping aside to allow Kara into the apartment.

“Lucy and I uh, actually we broke up. It turns out she wasn’t entirely truthful about being my soulmate.” She stated, hoping it was self explanatory enough that she didn’t have to go into the painful details.

“I’m sorry.” Lena spoke truthfully. “Though I never thought you’d be the one to have a problem with dishonesty.” She knew as soon as the words left her mouth that it was a low blow. Kara had never outright lied to her, it was always lies of omission, but nonetheless, Lena still felt betrayed.

Kara winced gently at the dig. “I know you don’t owe me anything, but if I start talking can you just listen?” Kara asked.

Lena sigh gently but nodded, she didn’t want this to be the end of them, and she was curious to see how Kara covered for herself; if that’s what she intended on doing anyway.

When Lena sat down on her couch, Kara sat next to her, keeping a few feet of space between them so that she could face the young brunette.

“I should've told you so long ago, I know that. But I just kept making excuses because you've been hurt so many times and I convinced myself that I was protecting you. And then one day, you were so angry with me, with Supergirl. But you still loved Kara. I just kept thinking if I could be Kara, just Kara that I could keep you as a friend.” Kara took another breath before continuing, willing herself not to cry, but she could feel the tears burning at her eyes.

“I was selfish and scared, and I didn't want to lose you, so I kept pretending, and I never stopped. Every time I kept my secret from you, I wasn't protecting you, I was hurting you, just like everyone else, and I am so, so sorry. I am so sorry.” Kara watched as Lena remained silent, Kara’s own hands dug into her legs, knowing that if she put them near the couch she’d likely rip the leather right off. “Please say something.” Kara whispered, her voice cracking more than it had before.

“I don’t hate you.” Lena spoke honestly, not sure if it was the right response, or if it would bring her much comfort. “I just feel like I don’t know anything about you that I thought I did.” She continued. “I don’t even know your real name or-”

“Zor-El.” Kara croaked out. Alex had told her the initials on Lena’s cup, she didn’t want to be overly hopeful but she doubted anyone else had that combination of initials. “My full name is Kara Zor-El Danvers.” She spoke, knowing the implications of what she had just told Lena.

Lena’s expression softened, swallowing hard as she watched Kara closely. “Zor-El.” She spoke, tested out the name before the rest of what Kara said registered. “Your initials are K Z E D?” She questioned in realization.

“Yeah.” Kara confirmed. “Alex told me.” She added, knowing she didn’t have to elaborate on what it was she was told by her sister. “You should know, I thought Lucy was my soulmate because her initials were LL.”

“Oh.” Lena breathed in understanding, not sure what else to say.

The two of them stared at each other wordlessly, not breaking eye contact as they tried to process the information they had been given. 

* * *

**~~~~ 18 Months Later ~~~**

“Remind me again why I agreed to have you fly me up here.” Lena questioned as she clung to Kara, her arms around her neck and legs wrapped around Kara’s waist. She didn’t mind flying when it was necessary but didn’t exactly enjoy the prospect of dangling hundreds of feet above the ground with only her girlfriends arms wrapped around her.

Kara laughed gently as she gently put them down on the top of the mountain they had flown to the lights of the nearby city stretching out and flickering beneath them. “Because you love and trust me, and I asked nicely.” She smiled and kissed Lena gently as she slowly put her feet on the ground.

“Yes that’s got to be it.” Lena smiled, sighing as her feet met the ground. She walked to the edge of the lookout platform, glancing down over the city. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you.” Kara spoke as she stayed a few steps behind Lena, chewing her lip gently as she watched her girlfriend.

“You are so cheesy.” Lena smiled. “Aren’t you going to-” Lena turned around, freezing when she realized Kara was down on one knee in front of her, a ring box opened, showing the glistening of a diamond ring against the pale moonlight. “Kara.” She breathed.

Kara smiled at her. “I love you Lena, I’ve always loved you. You are the bravest, most kind hearted person I know, everyday I want to be a better person, for you. You are so much more than just my girlfriend, you are my best friend, my better half. Realizing you are my soulmate is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I would never have wanted anyone else. I don’t want to spend a single day where you’re not at my side. Lena Luthor, will you marry me?” Kara asked, her tone sure of herself as she spoke.

Lena glanced down at her for a moment, her chest feeling tight with the affection she felt for the woman kneeling in front of her. “Yes Kara Zor-El Danvers, I will marry you.” She spoke warmly.

Kara grinned widely, slipping the ring onto Lena’s finger before standing, her hands going to cup her face before she kissed her. “I love you.” She whispered as she pulled back from her.

“I love you too.” Lena smiled, leaning forward into Kara’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
